The Cheating Game
by UpInFlames4life
Summary: Ally Dawson is going on a trip to California with her boyfriend Dallas. When she gets to California she meets Austin. She talks to Trish, and realizes that Dallas is a cheater so she decides to get Dallas she will cheat on him with Austin. Austin knows there dating. But the one thing he wants is something he gets. Ally's sixteen, but don't worry, she has the hots for Austin only.
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

Maybe dating Dallas was a bad idea. He is way older than me. He's fucking twenty-four. And I'm only sixteen, sadly. I lied telling him I was twenty two. Sad, I know and the worst part, we're going to go visit his family. I know you're asking, 'why is it the worst?' Well, he has a seventeen year old brother, Austin. And if I end up having sex with him while were there, I'm screwed.

We're currently getting off of the plane. Did I mention that we're going to California? That's the best part. Soon, we get to Dallas' parents. "Wow, Dallas, this girl looks more like a sixteen-year-old girl. No way is she twenty-two. You should just give her to Austin." Mimi said. I suddenly get nervous and say, "What? I'm not sixteen. I'm just a normal woman in California, looking for a great career."

They all stared at me. I shrugged so they wouldn't stare at me any longer. We started driving. The ride was silent. When we got there, I saw a blonde getting out of a black car. Figures, he has his own car, lucky. His mother finally spoke up, "Hey, Dallas, why don't you let Ally get to know Austin while you go unpack your things."

"Okay, just don't do any thing that is close to sex related stuff with her." Dallas said. Austin finally spoke, and to tell you the truth, I thought his voice was quite sexy, "Can't promise anything, sorry, dude." I then started laughing. Austin stared at me. I stopped laughing. "Hey, can we talk in private?" He asked. "Sure." I said quickly.

We walked over to his car for privacy. When I sat in the passenger seat he said, "Don't lie to me, you're only sixteen. Not twenty-two." I stared at him. "You won't tell, will you? I'm desperate." I said, obviously desperate. He put his finger to his chin, and thought about it. "I won't tell anyone, under one condition." This better be what I hope he wants, cause I totally want to. "What is it?" I asked.

"What any other teenage guy wants from a teenage girl that's damn sexy. Sex." He said. YES! That's just what I wanted. What? I'm a teenage girl with horomones. I wouldn't mind doing_ it_ with a guy as hot as he is. "When?" I ask. He thinks for a while. "Is Dallas going somewhere your not?" He asked.

I think about it. "Dallas is going to the fair without me tomorrow, it's because I'm supposed to 'baby sit' you since I'm supposed to be older than you." I said. "Then how about when Dallas goes to the fair." He says. I think about it for a while. "This won't be a one time thing, will it?" "It can be if you want." I think about it. "No. I'm supposed to be a teenager not a goody two shoes following rules. I don't even care, suprisingly, that i'd be cheating on Dallas."

I soon get a phone call from Trish, I answer it. "Hey, Trish, you know how I'm dating Dallas, the guy I'm illegely dating, well, it turns out i'll be cheating on him starting tomorrow." I accidently blurted. I guess that I'm excited I'm doing something bad for the second time. Cheating. "Omg, Ally, who's the guy you're going to cheat on Dallas with, please tell." She said hopefully. Oh gosh, just tell her, "His seventeen year-old brother, Austin Moon."

"Well, I can't wait for you to do so, that Dallas dude needs a lesson. I heard he cheated on his ex Cassidy for a girl named Brooke." Wow. "I like it, Trish. He will be sorry he messed with me." I said. "I gotta go, bye, Ally!" She said. Tomorrow was going to be something.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I looked out the windows. They were gone. Yes! "Austin! They're gone!" I yelled half excited and half guilty. But guilty washed away when I saw Austin come down the stairs. "Let's eat first." He said. "Okay." I said.

This is going to exciting.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: Austin & Ally, I don't own it. **

**I hope you like it. It's just something I came up with. So Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally POV**

"That was great, Austin! You're great in bed!" I said elated. I then heard a car door. I shot out of the bed. I quickly grabbed my clothes and put them on. "Hurry! They're here! Put your clothes on!" I yelled quite scared. We made the bed quickly and went out the door. We went downstairs.

"Hey Dallas, how was the fair?" I asked. "It was fun. So where is Mel?" He asked. _Who's Mel?_ I thought.

"I'm right here, Dallas!" A four year old screamed. Wait a minute. Was I supposed to take care of her? "How was Ally? Is she fun?" He asked. I think my eyes got even wider. "Oh, she doesn't need to tell you..." I started but got cut off by Mel. "Oh, Ally, she didn't hang out with me, but I listened to her through the door, she was talking to Austin." Oh, crap.

"What did she and Austin talk about?" He asked. "I won't get in trouble for quoting bad words, will I?" She asked. Okay, this is bigger than an oh, crap, it a holy shit moment. "No, Mel." He says. Holy shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit! "Well she said, and I quote, 'Oh shit, Austin! That feels good!' Then she started moaning. Austin said, 'Shit, you're tight.' Then I heard a biting noise and Ally moaned again." Okay, I see what I have to do.

Everybody stared at me. "Don't stare at me, she doesn't know what she's talking about." I then ran up to my room. Dallas followed me. "Ally, don't worry. I don't believe her. She probably was watching a show she wasn't supposed to watch. So she just said it was you two instead." Feew. I'm not caught. Yet. "Dallas, what would you do if I did cheat on you?" I asked.

"Oh, I probably would understand. You probably would have a reason. Like, you were desperate to get rid of your virginity." Yeah, right. I wasn't desperate when I lost it. I just wanted to lose my virginity to a blonde. I promised myself when I was twelve to lose my virginity to a blonde. I just prefer blondes though. So Austin was the bonus.

"Hey Dallas, do you have a piano?" I asked. "Yeah. It's in Austin's room." He answered. "Thanks." I said. I walked to Austins room. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He yelled. "Austin, it's Ally." I answered. He opened the door. "What do you want?" He asked. I stared into his brown eyes. I almost went weak in the knees. "Can I use your piano? I have song lyrics stuck in my head." I asked. "Sure. Go ahead."

I walked over to the piano and wrote up the first verse.

**_Sparks Fly_**

**_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm,_**

**_and I'm a house of cards,_**

**_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running,_**

**_But I kinda know that I won't get far,_**

**_And you stood there in front of me just,_**

**_Close enough to touch,_**

**_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinkin of_**

That's all I could think of so far. That's when I felt a pair of lips on my neck. And that was when I got lost in the world.

* * *

**Next Day**

I woke up the next day in Austins bed, naked. Then the events of last night come crashing to me. The way he kissed me. The way he touched me. I liked it. I got up and got my clothes back on.

I went downstairs to find pancakes on the counter. I went up to grab the plate, but my hand got swated by Mimi. "Those are for Austin, not you." Wow. Cranky, much. "Hey Ally, why didn't you return to your room?" I put my game face on and said something that had happened to me once. "I fell asleep on the piano. Austin said he would have carried me to my room, but he didn't want to wake me up."

They nodded in understanding. Then my phone rang. Trish. I went outside and got in some black car and answered the phone. "Hey Ally, how is the Cheating Game going?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. "It's going fine. Me and Austin have made love twice so far. The worst part was that Dallas asked me why I didn't return to my room, I told him I fell asleep on the piano. Which was a defenate lie."

"This is so exciting. I think I'll come down there, I wanna see Dallas cry when he finds out you cheated on him with Austin." She said. "Well, I gotta go! Bye, Ally!"

When I was about to get out of the car, Austin was by the window.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well that's it. I'm glad people actually like this. At first I thought people would like, hate it. But apparently you guys like it, so i'll continue.**

**Review and I will update faster.**

**Love ya'll!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally POV**

I got out of the vehicle. "What do you need?" I asked. He kind of scared me though. At first I thought it might be Dallas, but I'm glad it was Austin. I would be in deep shit. He answered, "Well, Dallas wants to take you to the mall. He thought you might want to go. He hasn't done anything with his 'girlfriend.' The bad part is that his supposed girlfriend is cheating on him."

Wow. Now I'm offended. "What? Are you saying we need to stop what were doing? Cause I was pretty sure you liked having sex with me. I liked having sex with you." I said harshly. He just gave me the skank eye. "You know I like having sex with you. It's just, you don't seem like the type to cheat. And what we have is more than just sex, right?" he asked.

"Yes. I hate to admit it but I have a school girl crush on you, and I think because of this, my feelings are growing to the point where I'm very, very fond of you." I answered. He gave me a cocky smile. "Well, come on. You and I can do our thing after you and Dallas go to the mall." Yay! I like our 'thing'. As he called it.

**At the Mall**

"Hey, Ally, do you want to go to the spa?" Dallas asked me. Oh, no. What if the lady masages**(A/N: Is that spelled right? I'm just guessing.)** my neck and sees the hicky Austin gave me and not Dallas. Ugh. Being sixteen is stressful.

"Um... no, not really." I said. "Come on, Ally. You need to relax." He said. He's not going to let this go. I just nodded my head. We walked into the spa.

When she grabbed my hair to move it, my heart started racing. Oh, no. "Woah, someone must be putting a claim on you because there are like seven of those hickys." She said. I started to look at her. I pointed to Dallas. "Can you please not talk to my boyfriend about them. 'Cause I don't want him to know. And if you really want to know, his brother did the hicky job."

"Getting him back?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Not suprised. You look like you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Thank you, you're very nice." I said. "Oh, I'll be fine as long as you're not messing with your boyfriend's brothers head." She said. I instantly reply, "I'm not. Actually, I think I'm falling head over heels in love with him. I think I would do anything for him. And I only met him two days ago." I said. "Good."

She gave Dallas the check. Then we headed for the house.

**Back At the House**

Dallas had headed out again. I'm losing my boyfriends attention. Like I care, I have my Austin to keep me company. But not in the nasty way, at least not currently. We were playing the Game Of Life. And when I got to the end, I said, "Ha! I win! You lose, now you got a big bruise!" I then started doing a horrible dance.

"Okay, you win, but you owe me for making me watch you dance." He smirked. I then started running. He caught me. "You owe me, Ally. That was very bad dancing. And you made me watch." He said seductivly.

"Oh, kiss me already!" I yelled. He stroked my cheek. Then he put his arm around my waist. His lips smashed onto mine. When we pulled apart, we heard something. I turned my head to the right to see Austin and Dallas' mom. With her mouth wide open, might I add.

* * *

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, sadly. :(**

**I'm so sorry for not updating. I was going to on New Years Eve, but I didn't get a chance to write it. But this idea popped in my head and I'm back. So, What's going to happen next? Thank you all for reading. I love that you love it. Now here is a question. If you answer it correct, then I will give you a shout out in the next chapter of The Cheating Game.**

**Question: How do you think Dallas' mom will react to Austin and Ally kissing? What will she do?**

**If you guess correctly, you get a shout out in the next chapter.**

**Now Review, Answer my question. Review, I would love to hear your thoughts. Oh, before I forget, do you guys think I should rate this M? 'Cause I'm not going to put any sex scenes in here, based on I haven't had expirence. Just a question.**

**Now, finally, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally POV**

I was shocked to see Mimi standing there. She must have seen ninety percent. "How much did you see?" I asked. "All of it." She answered. I stared at her. "I can't believe it. You're cheating on my son. With his younger brother. Why? How long has this been going on? I don't get what Dallas did wrong. Why, Ally?"

I stared at her. I opened my mouth to answer her, but Austin answered for me instead, "Mom, do you remember Cassidy? Dallas' ex, well, they broke up because he cheated on her with that Brooke character." She avoided what he said, and stared me strait in the eye.

"Tell me the truth, Ally. What's the reason?" She asked. I shrugged and said, "Horomones? Or was it that Austin blackmailed me? I don't quite remember. I say that it's because of horomones and blackmail." I said. "You're twenty-two. And what would be the reason Austin blackmailed you?" She asked. I looked her in the eyes and told her the truth. "Austin found out I was a minor. I'm sixteen. I begged him to not tell, but he wanted something in return."

"I'm so sorry, Mimi. I didn't want to cheat, at first, until what my friend Trish told me he cheated on his other girlfriend." I said. She stared at me. "What is it that Austin wanted?" She asked, calmly. "He wanted me to sleep with him. I agreed cause of two things. One: I was desperate to stay with Dallas, and two: I was desperate to lose my virginity. And I couldn't break up with Dallas because, he would probably think I was a slut. I'm sorry, I could leave." I said.

"It's okay. I'm kinda mad at Dallas though. He deserves it. He's cheated ten times. He kept saying he would stop, but now that I think about it. You're the key. To get Dallas to stop cheating. I hope. I'll let you stay here, under two conditions." She said. I was confused. "Why, two?"I asked. "Two conditions because you cheated on my son and I need you're help." Oh. I get it.

"What do you want?" I asked. She started smiling. "You are to help me teach him a lesson on cheating. He will be so sad when he finds out that out of you, Austin, and Dallas' relationship, that Austin isn't the minor, you are. You're the youngest. And the other condition is, right when you and Dallas are supposed to leave, you're to stay here. You can't go back to Miami. You're to stay here and live with my son, Austin. I believe if you do a wrong, you pay the consequences." She said.

I looked at the ground. I hate karma. "Okay, I'll keep up my cheating game. And I'll stay here, with Austin. But will I be able to call my dad?" I asked. "Actually, I'll have Austin talk about everything for you. I'll tell him that you have gotten in trouble by your boyfriends mother and that I'm not letting you go home, I will see if he is okay with you staying here as punishment. You will be doing school here. Austin will take care of you. Meaning when you guys move, you won't be aloud to go out of the house without Austin. You will mainly be like a housewife. Just under 'house arrest.'" She said.

Yep, I really hate when I have problems. But on the bright side, she's not mad about it and won't tell Dallas.

**Two Days Later**

The door bell rang. "Ally, can you get that?" Dallas yelled. I walked to the door. I opened and the person that was at the door said, "Guess who finally got here?" Trish said. I stared at everyone in the room. "Can I talk to Trish privately? It's important." Everybody nodded. We walked outside.

"What is it Ally?" She asked. I started crying. "I-it's all your f-f-fault. I h-have to stay here in California! I wanted to go see my dad, but I'm now in trouble!" I completely broke down. "How is it my fault you cheated and got caught by Dallas' mom? I was in Miami. And you were going to cheat before I even got you a reason to cheat!" She yelled.

I wasn't going to be stubborn. "I know. It's just easier to blame you."**(1) **I said. "I wanted to go home, Trish. I didn't think. I should have known that I would have consequences. I really hate karma."

"Hey, Ally on the bright side, you get to see Dallas cry when he finds out." She said. I started crying again. "In three days!" I just kept crying. That's when I heard footsteps. The person the footsteps belonged to Austin.

"Ally, shh, it's okay. Shh." He brought me inside. He sat me on the couch. I was sitting on his lap. He was rocking me back and forth and humming a lullaby. That's when I was out.

**Austin's POV**

I started humming a lullaby into Ally's ears. I was rocking her in a rocking chair in the living room. She obviously thought it was a couch cause she kept trying to stretch out her legs, but she finally fell asleep. Goal! I can put her to sleep!

"How did you get her to fall asleep? I've tried all of the things you've done but they never work." Dallas said. I answered, "I don't know, maybe it's because were close." I said. I heard mom whisper, "Yeah, _real_ close."

Dallas just nodded. I kept rocking her until I knew she wouldn't wake up. I carried her bridal style up to her guest room. I layed her down on the bed and whispered in her ear, "Enjoy your sleep, 'cause when you wake up, you'll know you're in a screwed up situation. Enjoy sleeping, my love."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. :(**

**Shoutout to MercyandLove for guessing right! :)**

**Wow! What do you think? Did you like this chapter as much as I did? Did you hate it? Please tell me what you think! I would love to know your opinions! I would also like it if you asked your questions. I don't want you to be confused. Please ask questions!**

**Now Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's POV**

When I woke up, I remembered everything that happened. I got out of bed. I walked down stairs to find Trish. "Hey, Ally. Is the mental breakdown stage over?" She asked. I sighed. "I wish it wasn't. But sadly, it needs to end. So two more days till Dallas finds out my secret. And I have to stay here," I said.

"Oh, Mrs. Moon told me that she and Austin called your dad, he agreed to the punishment she gave you. He also said that he hopes you're pregnant when he sees you, way to bum you out, eh?" She said. Ugh! I didn't think he would actually agree.

A few seconds later I see Austin and Dallas walk in the room. "That was one mental breakdown, Ally. You okay?" Dallas asked. "Yeah, it's just, I think I'm having problems." I said. I stood there. I can't wait till these next two days are up. "What kind of problems?"

"Um... reality problems. Reality bites me in the ass too much. It needs to stop or I'll start doing everything wrong." I said. "What would you do wrong?" He asked. I took some thought into answering the question, I didn't want to disappoint Austin.

"I would start hula dancing, naughty version." I said naughty version in a baby like tone. Both Austin and Dallas started laughing. I could tell Austin wanted to see that. Then Dallas said, "Well, I have to go, I have work here, since were not in Miami." I stared, smiling. Happy, was I. What to do, what to do. Option 1: Read _Gone With the Wind_. **(1)** Option 2: Sleep with Austin. I hate choices.

Dallas left. Finally. "So Ally, what are you going to do?" Austin asked. "I don't know, I was thinking about reading Gone With the Wind, then I started thinking about you, then I started thinking about Trish. I hate desitions. So will you decide for me?" I asked. He started doing a sexy smirk. "Of course, ma'am. Let's go to my bedroom." He said in a Southern accent.

I smiled and followed him to _Escape Reality World._ Better phrase, his bedroom.

* * *

I woke the next morning excited about what will happen tomorrow. I really was excited. I hopped out of bed. I jumped in the shower. Further details not mentioned, cause their boring.

I walked down the stairs to find Mimi. I walked up to her and said, "Okay, what's the plan for tomorrow?" I said, seriously. "Okay, well when you wake up tomorrow, you will go strait to Austin's room, he already knows what to do, you guys should mainly be getting ready to sleep with each other. I'll send Dallas upstairs and we'll see what happens from there."

Yay! Plan! Exciting! I can't wait to see the look on Dallas' face.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh What happens next?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or Gone With the Wind!**

**I was just so happy, I thought I would update! I saw a promo today! It was for Girlfriends & Girl Friends! When I saw the ending of promo, I was on the edge of crying of joy. **

**(Starts singing the 'song' Ally did when Trish was dating Trent!) Me: Ally Likes Austin! Ally Likes Austin! Ally Likes Austin!**

**Trish: Okay, stop singing that song, now . Me: But It's just so exciting! Trish: I know right?!**

**Okay, love ya'll!**

**Review! Please! I'm Desperate! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's POV**

Later that day, had gone so smoothly. Currently, I was sitting in a chair. Dallas walked up to me. "Hey, Ally, how's today been?" I was about to answer, when a sharp pain came to my stomach. I started freaking out, breathing hard. In that minute I could see everyone in my view.

"What's going on, Ally?" Austin asked. "AH, AH, I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed. Then the pain stopped. "I'm fine, I'm so so sorry!" I gushed. I contained my breathing, and went back to normal breathing. "Mom, why did Ally scream so hard?" Dallas asked. She looked at Austin, then looked at Dallas, "Son, I haven't heard a scream like that since I gave birth to Austin."

My eyes widened again. "The pain is BACK!" I yelled. _Ally, hold yourself together! _I kept telling myself. "Maybe we should take her to a hospital." Suggested Austin. I nodded my head, even though I'm mildly scared of hospitals. "To the hospital it is!" Mimi recalled.

While Mimi was driving, I kept my hands on Austin's arm. "Ally, if you wanted to hold on to someone, it could have been me, not Austin." Dallas said calmly. Instead of being the nice person I am, I turned full on bitch for him, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, DALLAS! I AM HOLDING AUSTIN'S ARM AND THAT'S FINAL! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT JEALOUSY RIGHT NOW! I NEED DOCTORS!" He stared at me suprised. Austin chipped in, "And anyways Dallas, you wouldn't want her hand on your arm, she's digging her finger nails in my skin."

I laid back in misery. I groaned. "Are we there yet?" I asked like a little child. Mimi answered, "In a few minutes, sweetie, you can wait a few minutes."

A few minutes later, we arrived at the hospital, and we went up to the front desk. The receptionist looked up and smiled at us, "What can I do for you?" She asked. Mimi replied, "Allyson Dawson. She is having severe stomach pains, we want to make sure she's alright."

The receptionist lady looked with an 'Oh' face. "Well, come on Miss. Dawson." I stared at her. "Can I bring someone?" I asked. She nodded. Giving me the, 'you can bring three people' symbol with fingers. "Mimi, Austin, Dallas will you come with me?" They nodded.

We walked to the room. When we got there, they told Mimi, Austin, and Dallas to wait outside while they checked to see what's wrong with me. They did the test soon enough. Then my doctor said, "Do you want me to tell you alone, or do you want them..." He pointed at the door. "I want them to hear too." I answered.

He nodded, and told the doctor they could come in. They walked in and Dallas said, "So, what do the test say, what's wrong?" He was scared. I could tell. Maybe I was wrong to cheat on him. But I need to focus on me right now, I need to know what's wrong.

The doctor looked at all of us, then said, "Well, the stomach pains are coming around because Ally is stressed out. But that's only part of it. The other half of the reason she has these stomach pains are because she's dehydrated. These two things led to early labor." My mouth dropped open. I looked at him, "Did you just say early labor?" I said in a shaky voice, hoping I heard him wrong. "Oh, don't worry Miss. Dawson, your baby is very healthy now, we got some fluids in you on time."

I shook my head, "No, that's not what I mean, I didn't know I was even pregnant! How? I can't be pregnant!" Dallas looked at me in disbelief. "How is Ally pregnant? We haven't even done that kind of stuff yet!" He shouted.

The doctor looked around. "Then who is responsible for the making of the child, it takes two to tango you know." I looked at Austin, to make sure I should say it. He nodded, reassuring me he would protect me from any harm. I looked at everyone and sighed, "Okay, fine, I admit that I have been sleeping with Dallas's brother, Austin! I admit it! I'm sorry for cheating on you, Dallas, but it was the way I was going. I also admit that I lied about my age. I'm sixteen and pregnant, and very proud that my baby belongs to the one I love, Austin Moon."

Dallas had his eyes open wide. "So you cheated on me, you lied to me. Why? What did I do?"

"You cheated on Brooke and Cassidy. You deserved it. I'm sorry." I said. "I'm fucking sorry! I'm sorry I cheated, I'm sorry I lied, but I'm not sorry I slept with your brother. I love you, Austin." I said.

Austin smiled at me. "I love you, too Ally." I was smiling with so much tears in my eyes. I'm just happy someone cares about me.

* * *

**A/N:**

**The story's NOT over yet, sorry I delayed for so long, but I had writers block, then I thought, why not give Ally early labor? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it's my favorite so far!**

**So, now REVIEW! Tell me what you think! Just REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally's POV**

It's been a few weeks since I found out I was pregnant, since I moved in with Austin. Dallas has been upset with me, making me return the crap he bought me.

We are now in the Moons' house. Dallas is packing for Miami. I am packing for the apartment down the road. I walked over to pick up the item I dropped, then Dallas hurries up to pick it up, "Hey, you bastard, I was going to pick that up."

He gave me the item, smiling, "Not while you're carrying my niece or nephew." I walked away in frustration. I know I have no reason to be mad at him, but my horomones have been thinking he's an asshole.

Austin walked up to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek, then his eyes widen to the sight of the item in my hand, "Ally! You're not to have sharp objects in your hand!" I stare at the object. Austins keys. "You're going to freak out over the keys I'm currently holding?" I ask.

He held out his hand for the keys. I rolled my eyes, sneaking in the word, "Jerk." I handed him the keys. He hooked them to his belt loop.

Then he picked me up in his arms. "I heard that." He whispers.

I roll my eyes again. "I love you, Austin. Even if you're weird." He laughs. "If anything, Ally. You're the weird one."

The stress now has been lifted off my shoulders. Finally. I'm happy. I'll miss Miami, but I'm kinda glad I get to stay in Cali.

We're sitting on the couch. "Hey, Austin, how about we think about baby names?" I ask.

He smiles, nodding his head.

I think deep in thought, finally finding the perfect name if it's a girl, "Amy Marie Moon?" I ask. He smiles, "I like it, it carries on the A tradition going on between us."

I then go back in to deep thought mode. "Ross Shor Moon?" I ask. He nods his head, "It's kinda different, you don't see a lot of Ross' out there."

I clap happily. Glad he likes the names.

* * *

**Hey! It's a return of this story! This was one of those fillers. **

**Check out my new story The Host, it's and Austin & Ally story. It's about an alien put inside of Ally's body, and they both go on a journey to find the man Ally loves, Austin Moon. **

**And if you're on twitter, follow me UpInFlames4life **

**I'll surely follow you back.**

**Anyways, Review!**


End file.
